Des lendemains qui chantent
by Meanne77
Summary: [one shot] Parce que ce sont des choses qui arrivent, et qu'on y peut rien.


Titre : Des lendemains qui chantent  
Auteur : Meanne77

Disclaimer : Ils ont déjà du mal à savoir qui est à qui, alors... Mais on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'aucun est à moi.

NdA : encore un plot bunny ressuscité de je ne sais où, ou presque. Normalement, c'est censé être développé en multi-parts. Ce sera pas le cas, alors il n'en reste qu'un one shot. Jusqu'à la prochaine attaque bunnièsque, s'entend... V-V

Des lendemains qui chantent

Trowa fixait le plafond sans le voir. Il devrait être en train de dormir, il le savait ; les dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes et celles à venir le seraient plus encore. Il savait qu'ils devaient profiter de chaque instant de répit pour se reposer et pour tout dire, il était épuisé, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son plafond avait quelque chose de fascinant, comme si la pénombre donnait vie à la peinture de couleur fanée, rendant mouvante la surface solide. Trowa le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'il ne parvenait plus à distinguer les moments où ses yeux étaient ouverts de ceux où ils étaient fermés. Il savait très exactement où se trouvaient les moindres défauts de peinture, le plus petit raccord, la plus infime variation de grain. Trowa aimait fixer les plafonds car cela lui permettait de lâcher la brides à ses pensées et de les laisser vagabonder où bon leur semblait, c'est-à-dire le plus souvent loin, loin, très loin.  
Un grattement à la porte suivi de coups discrets le ramena brutalement sur terre.  
– Entrez.  
La porte s'entrouvrit et la tête châtaine de Duo passa par l'entrebâillement.  
– Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il avec une hésitation inaccoutumée.  
– Je viens de te le dire, non ?  
– Non, tu as autorisé un inconnu à entrer, pas moi spécialement.  
Trowa se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant sur le coude.  
– Pourquoi je te refuserais le droit d'entrer ? contra le jeune homme aux yeux verts tout en examinant avec plus d'attention son compagnon.  
Ce dernier haussa vaguement les épaules avant de pénétrer dans la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Trowa observa Duo rester sur le seuil de la chambre, le regard fuyant et le front soucieux.  
– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit directement Trowa, ayant appris dès les premiers instants à ne pas tourner autour du pot avec Duo.  
Le châtain à la longue natte poussa un soupir et releva enfin les yeux vers lui. Il eut un sourire hésitant puis s'approcha à pas lents du lit. Trowa cligna des yeux. L'attitude tout entière de Duo était étrange : depuis qu'ils se connaissaient – quelques mois à peine, mais les circonstances faisaient qu'il leur semblait à tous se connaître depuis toute une vie – il n'avait encore jamais vu Duo agir ainsi, et encore moins avec lui. Les premiers temps, Trowa et lui n'avaient pas véritablement prêté attention l'un à l'autre, leurs missions respectives les amenant rarement à faire plus que se croiser. Lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous réunis, Duo passait la majorité de son temps avec Heero ou bien Quatre, tandis que Trowa restait plus solitaire, ou bien côtoyait Quatre ou Heero, sans que Duo soit présent. Ils ne s'évitaient pas non plus, simplement ils ne semblaient pas avoir d'autre intérêt commun que d'être pilote de Gundam. Ils ne s'étaient pas brusquement découverts un jour, à l'occasion d'une discussion profonde sur un sujet inattendu ou bien parce que Duo, au bord de l'ennui et à défaut d'une autre personne à qui parler, était venu le trouver. Non, graduellement, ils étaient chacun de leur côté entrés dans une dynamique de groupe qui leur avait permis de se détendre suffisamment pour oser se vanner. Si Trowa devait se montrer honnête, il devrait reconnaître qu'il était sans doute celui qui avait commencé – Duo lui avoua bien plus tard qu'il avait quelque chose d'inabordable, et Trowa s'aperçut par la suite que Duo n'était pas lui-même si sociable que ça. Mais Duo taquinait régulièrement Quatre et Heero, et parfois même Wu Fei lorsque celui-ci restait avec eux, et petit à petit, Trowa en était venu à lâcher à voix haute les petites piques qui lui venaient spontanément à l'esprit. Duo laissa passer les deux premières, trop surpris ou incertain peut-être pour répliquer, avant de commencer à son tour à lui répondre, et finalement ce fut toute une guerre amicale de vannes qui s'installa entre eux. De temps à autres, Wu Fei participait mais ses remarques perfides, bien qu'appréciées à la juste valeur de son esprit vif et cinglant, avaient un petit quelque chose de trop retenu, de trop cultivé peut-être. Duo et Trowa préféraient frapper en dessous de la ceinture, comme seule une vie passée dans les rues ou auprès de mercenaires pouvait vous l'apprendre. Au commencement de leur jeu, Quatre voulut intervenir, craignant que les deux pilotes ne finissent par en venir aux mains. Mais les sourires appréciateurs qui fleurissaient régulièrement sur leurs lèvres eurent tôt fait de le détromper : Duo et Trowa s'amusaient.  
Et puis un jour, Duo était venu lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait d'avoir détruit Deathscythe. Et Trowa sentit comme un poids être ôté de sa poitrine alors même qu'il n'avait jamais eu conscience de sa présence. A partir de ce jour, ils commencèrent à partager bien plus que des insultes amicales. Mais s'ils avaient eu depuis leur lot de discussions sérieuses et de confidences, jamais, jamais Duo n'avait de la sorte éviter de croiser son regard.  
– Un problème ? demanda encore Trowa alors que Duo atteignait enfin le lit.  
Pour la seconde fois, le châtain soupira, lança par-dessus sa frange un regard rempli d'hésitation et d'autre chose que Trowa n'identifia pas.  
– Je... peux m'asseoir ?  
Trowa hocha la tête, décidant qu'il valait mieux laisser Duo aller à son rythme. Ce dernier s'assit sur le lit, du bout des fesses d'abord, puis de façon un peu plus prononcée à force de se tortiller pour trouver, en vain, une position plus confortable. Il releva ses yeux indigo vers son ami, se mordilla un bref instant la lèvre inférieure, puis lâcha :  
– Trowa... Je suis tombé amoureux de Heero.  
La surprise fut si grande que Trowa perdit un instant le contrôle de son expression faciale, sa mâchoire s'affaissant légèrement et ses yeux s'écarquillant de façon perceptible. Le silence s'étira entre eux, Trowa ne parvenant pas à penser à quelque chose à répondre et Duo le regardant de nouveau avec une expression que le châtain pouvait à présent lire parfaitement : le remord et la culpabilité. La trahison.  
Ce fut cette dernière qui réveilla Trowa.  
– Ah. Je vois.  
Duo baissa les yeux.  
– Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je... je ne comprends pas... comment ça a pu arriver. Je ne voulais pas, je n'y pensais même pas, mais... quelque part en chemin, je... je sais pas... Excuse-moi.  
Trowa eut besoin de fermer les yeux un bref instant, pour se couper du monde et trier les sensations, faire la part entre la peine et la rationalisation. Car après tout, objectivement, qu'avait à se reprocher Duo ?  
– Ce serait hypocrite de ma part, non ? De t'en vouloir.   
Duo releva des yeux incertains vers lui.  
– A ta place... je m'en voudrais. Je me sentirais trahi. Merde ! C'est très exactement ce que je ressens, que je t'ai trahi, que j'ai trahi ta confiance et ton... ton...  
– Duo. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise au juste ?  
– ... Je suis sûr que tu peux penser à quelque chose, répliqua Duo, retombant dans leurs vieilles habitudes avant de se rappeler que le sujet ne s'y prêtait pas. Ou bien tu peux cogner à défaut de dire, si tu préfères...  
Trowa eut l'esquisse d'un sourire.  
– Je ne cogne pas sur les demi-portions.  
– Je t'emmerde, Géant vert ! rétorqua Duo avec automatisme.  
Le sourire de Trowa s'étira légèrement, puis il reprit d'une voix adoucie.  
– Sérieusement, Duo, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te reproche ? D'être tombé amoureux de Heero ? Je suis le mieux placé pour savoir ce que tu peux voir en lui.  
Duo nia de la tête avec force.  
– Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça devait se passer !  
– Ce genre de choses arrive.  
– Tu m'emmerdes avec ton stoïcisme, Trowa ! J'étais censé t'aider, pas te le voler !  
– Oh, parce que tu me l'as volé ?  
– Eh bien, non, mais c'est pareil ! Je savais que tu étais amoureux de lui et je l'ai approché...  
– Pour moi. Parce que je te l'avais demandé.  
– ... j'ai passé du temps avec lui...  
– Parce que j'étais trop lâche pour le faire moi-même.   
– ... et je suis tombé amoureux de lui ! Quel ami je fais !  
Ce fut au tour de Trowa de soupirer.  
– Pardonne-moi...  
La voix faible et douloureuse de Duo le frappa directement au cœur. Après une infime hésitation, Trowa l'attira à lui, le forçant à s'allonger à ses côtés et conservant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tous deux s'absorbèrent dans la contemplation du plafond.  
– Je te pardonne, souffla Trowa pour ne pas totalement briser le silence.  
– ... Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? murmura en retour Duo.  
Trowa prit le temps d'y réfléchir.  
– Je ne sais pas. ... Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi.  
– Je n'ai ni l'intention ni l'envie de me battre contre toi ! se récria Duo, se redressant par réflexe avant que Trowa ne le force d'une pression à reprendre sa position initiale.  
– Est-ce que Heero ne mérite pas qu'on se batte pour lui ?  
– Sans doute, je sais pas, peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre en plus contre l'un d'entre vous. Je sais pas, c'est comme si... ça n'en valait pas la peine. Tout en le valant.  
Trowa acquiesça, comprenant les propos confus de Duo.  
– Et tu l'as vu le premier.  
– Ce n'est pas une marchandise.  
– Même, c'est une règle entre amis.  
– Techniquement, c'est toi qui l'as vu le premier.  
Duo ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.  
– T'as posé une option sur lui avant, alors.  
– Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir versé des arrhes.  
– T'es chiant, fais pas semblant de pas comprendre !  
– Tu es ridicule, tu te prends la tête pour quelque chose auquel on ne peut rien.  
– Va t'faire.  
– Par toi ou par lui ?  
– Trowa !  
Trowa sourit devant l'indignation de Duo.  
– Et qu'est-ce que _lui _en pense ?  
– _Heero_ ? L'est complètement à l'ouest, ce mec ! Crois-moi, de ce côté-là on est tranquille, il se rend compte de rien. On peut pas dire qu'il me facilitait beaucoup mon boulot d'humanisateur/entremetteur ! Parfois je me demande s'il se rend compte que _Relena_ lui court après !  
A nouveau, Trowa eut l'ombre d'un sourire amusé. Son ami se tortilla un bref instant, s'installant plus confortablement contre lui. Ils se tenaient chaud mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger outre mesure.  
– J'aimerais me dire... commença à voix basse Duo avant que le châtain ait le temps de dire quelque chose, j'aimerais me dire qu'il est inutile de se prendre la tête pour ça, que le mieux à faire est de voir venir, que s'il doit se passer quelque chose ce sera à lui de décider et que d'une certaine façon le problème repose entre ses mains. J'aimerais pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose et m'en soucier plus tard, mais...  
Trowa hocha la tête, les pensées de Duo faisant écho aux siennes. Quelle probabilité avaient-ils de s'en sortir vivants ? S'ils devaient vivre quelque chose, ils devaient le vivre _maintenant_. Personne mieux que Duo et lui ne comprenait la philosophie du _Carpe Diem_. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de remettre au lendemain, et pourtant... pourtant, pour une fois, laisser stagner les choses était peut-être la meilleure des solutions. Tous deux seraient-ils plus ou moins malheureux ? Etaient-ils véritablement malheureux d'ailleurs ? Ils étaient amoureux, de la même personne, certes, et ils étaient amis, mais ils étaient amoureux. Malgré leur jeune âge, malgré la guerre, malgré tout le reste. Beaucoup ne pouvait pas en dire autant.  
– Tu es malheureux ? demanda Trowa à voix basse, les yeux toujours rivés au plafond.  
Il sentit la tête de Duo bouger contre son épaule, devinant que le châtain tournait le visage vers lui pour le regarder.  
– ... Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai déjà été malheureux dans ma vie, si fort que les mots ne suffisent plus. Ça n'a rien de comparable.  
Trowa acquiesça, comprenant une fois de plus.  
– J'ai plutôt peur, je crois. Peut-être, confia encore Duo. Mais je sais pas vraiment au juste pourquoi.  
– ... J'aime Heero, dit Trowa.  
– ... Oui.  
– Ce n'est pas mal en soit, continua le châtain, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'attention de son ami.  
– Pas de mon point de vue en tout cas.  
– On ne sait pas comment Heero réagirait. Peut-être s'en moquerait-il...  
– Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en penserait vraiment quelque chose, il est trop... focalisé sur ses missions pour ça.  
– Il y penserait, affirma Trowa, qui connaissait un aspect de Heero que peu de personne pouvait se vanter d'avoir conscience ; Trowa était celui qui l'avait accompagné dans sa quête de rédemption auprès des Noventa.  
Il était tombé amoureux de lui à ce moment-là.  
– Je détesterais qu'il lui arrive quelque chose parce que nous l'aurions perturbé, dit-il encore.  
Duo eut une rapide grimace.  
– Non.  
– ...  
– Alors... qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda pour la seconde fois Duo.  
– Rien. On ne fait rien. Pour ma part en tout cas, je ne changerai pas d'attitude. Et... on verra bien... ce qui se passera...  
Duo ferma les yeux et enfouit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Trowa.  
– Ne rien faire... ne me fera pas me sentir moins coupable... vis-à-vis de toi.  
Trowa resserra machinalement son étreinte.  
– Ne le sois pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et si Heero venait à se tourner vers toi, ce serait sa décision.  
– Honnêtement, je doute qu'il le fasse, répliqua Duo, une pointe acerbe dans la voix.  
Trowa haussa les épaules.  
– Maintenant ou plus tard...  
– ... Ouais... murmura Duo avec une étrange émotion. Plus tard...  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la silhouette de Heero se découpa dans l'encadrement. Les deux châtains sursautèrent et s'écartèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre, comme pris en faute. Heero les observa en silence pendant un temps, ses yeux passant lentement de l'un à l'autre, puis il dit :  
– Mission.  
Duo et Trowa acquiescèrent comme un seul homme. Ils se levèrent et suivirent Heero au salon rejoindre leurs compagnons d'arme. Ils ne se posaient plus la moindre question, ils étaient plus des adolescents amoureux.  
Ils étaient des soldats.

(fin)

[Ecrit le 03 août 2004]  
[Plot bunny du 17 mai 2004]


End file.
